Two with the same initials, BB
by Sheeta-33
Summary: Someone is around and causing trouble. Who is he, and what does he want?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT.

Two with the same initials, BB

By: Me

It was a peaceful day at the tower, the titans hadn't got a call in awhile, so they just relaxed.

Beast Boy was whining for vegetarian pizza.

" Come on you guys it won't kill you."

Sorry BB but, er...., it could.", Cyborg said.

BB kept whining so Star finally took him.

"Friends, I shall take Beast Boy to the pizza store." Star said after what seemed like 10 million hours of listening to BB talk.

"Thank goodness for you Star!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What!?" said BB, "Huh!?"

Soon they about to go to the pizza place, but couldn't because the com rang.

"Yes?", questioned Robin.

"There's trouble at the hall.", a voice said.

"Titans Go!" commanded Robin.

They all quick went to the hall only to find someone who they had encountered only a few times.

"What you!?", said Beast Boy.

"Yes, me.", came a snappy reply, " Hurry up I haven't got much time to waste, but I couldn't decline a fight."

With that he made his way to the door.

"Fine maybe we'll give you one." said Robin, " Titans Go!"

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!"

"Wow that was nice." said he, " But you need to work on aiming. How about this."

With a smirk he turned to BB and started glowing red.

"What the heck?", said a confused Beast Boy.

Then he sort of fell in a trance, a lull, and was totally oblivious to the outside world.

"What did you do to our friend?", Robin asked in a harsh voice.

"Oh, what I did is not the thing to worry about."

"What?"

"It's what he's going to do to you."

"Huh?"

Sigh

"He is going to destroy you!"

"Why would he do that?", the titans said nervously.

"Because I told him to." Siad the villain.

After he said that a huge t-rex came and started attacking the titans.

" Beast Boy I am really, really sorry, but Azertah Metrion Zynthos!", said Star and Raven at the same time.

Slowly he transformed back and lay sprawled on the floor.

"Is he dead?", said Star.

"No, he is just unconscious, Star.", said Robin.

The titans went back to the tower with BB.

"Now the only question is, why did he do it?", thought Robin.

So did you like it? Well please review.

Three before I update. K?

P.S. Guess who the villain is.


	2. Is He Alright?

Disclaimer: Don't own the TT

Is He All Right?

By: Me

Well thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them. Well on with the story. : )

I am sorry that I did not explain Star's powers, but I made her have the same powers as Raven so they could use them together. I updated cuz I'm soooooo nice.

"Yes and why did the villain just leave?", said Raven who had read Robin's mind.

"Well the only thing we know is that BB was under his control and did his biding.", said Robin.

"Friends, will he be ok?", said a worried Star.

"Yes, I believe so, Star.", Robin said.

"Dude......", said Beast Boy.

"BB!!!!!!!", they all said at the same, while they rushed over.

They all gathered around and worried about him. They were all very jumpy when BB even turned over. All afraid of him going weird again.

"You guys! Why are you doing this?", asked BB.

"We, Uh.............., we're just, Uh..........., a little jumpy.", they all said together.

"Oh. Ok.", BB said.

"Er...we better leave. Ok?", said Robin as they left.

As they left BB turned over and sighed to himself.

"I didn't do it.", BB sighed.

"Oh yes you did.", came a cold reply.

"HUH?"

"You are the one who attacked them.", he said coldly.

"No, I wouldn't, I wouldn't."

"Oh, yes you did and you will do it again.", he said with a smirk.

"Why.....?"

Suddenly he sat strait up and well let's say turned into a some creature that didn't really exist. Slowly moving toward the door without making any sound he opened it and walked down the hall, waiting for the unlucky person to walk by him.

MEANWHILE:

"I don't get why beast boy would go after us, friends.", Star said in a worried voice.

"Uh........maybe his DNA was messed up again?", Cyborg answered.

"Or maybe that guy somehow got BB to do it.", Robin said.

"I do not understand what you mean.", Star said.

"Or maybe you could just ask him.", Raven said in her monotone voice.

"I shall friends.", Star said and quickly rushed toward BB's room.

(As I said earlier BB had gone out to wait but don't listen to me go on and on, read for your self.)

Star rushed up there unaware of the danger ahead. She quickly came to a stop when she saw BB and screamed.

"Starfire!"

Soooo did you like it? Well please don't give flames or anything like that. And thank you for the reviews I got. I'm not that good at writing but I enjoy it so if it's really bad can you give me some hints on what to do next time. Much appreciated.


End file.
